After Reno
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: Set in the season 10 opener The Ring Cycle, if you haven't seen it the don't read as ir has spoilers


Spoilers: This is set in the Season 10 opener The Ring Cycle so if you haven't seen it I don't reccomened you read on

Timing: It is set after the ceremony, but before the scene in Frasier's apartment

Disclaimer: I own so don't sue, I have nothing of value

After Reno

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" that's what the man said, "I am offically married to Daphne, my goddess" Niles thought to himself. " He never said you may kiss the bride", he was brought back to reality by the voice of his wife, a thought that made him so happy, he was married to Daphne!!!!!, "You may kiss the bride" he said simply in response and in the instant their lips made contact the room just melted away, it was just them and no-one else.

"What shall we do now?" asked Daphne as they emerged from the wedding chapel into the cool night air. "Well we have half an hour before we have to set off for the airport, why don't we have a celebratory drink" suggested Niles, as he guided his new wife into a bar, after they took a table and had ordered their drinks Niles suggested they make a toast "To my beautiful wife, of 47 minutes and 27 seconds" he began "I promise to make every second of our marriage as happy as the moment you became my wife, I love you and I never want to stop, to us and all that life will bring" "To us" Daphne replied as they clinked glasses.

After making their way to the airport and checking in Daphne asked the inevitable question "What happens when we get home?" Niles thought for a second and then said "Well I'm guessing we'll get a cab back to the Montana, and make our way upstairs before entering the apartment."

"You know what I mean Mr Sarcastic, how will we tell your father and brother?"

"Well seeing as you told Roz, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't know already, why did she ring anyway?" Niles questioning was interupted by the announcement that the first class passengers on flight SW 863 to Seattle were to start boarding. As they were boarding Daphne looked at her boarding pass and the reality of what she had done sunk in, she was no longer Miss Daphne Monn, but Mrs Daphne Crane, she thought to herself as she struggled to surpress her grin as they boarded the plane.

A couple of hours later as they emerged into the airport, and looked at a clock, realising that it was 12.30 in the morning Niles suggested that rather than trying to get a cab at this time of night, weather it would be better to get a room in a nearby hotel. Daphne agreed, mainly beacuse she didn't want to have the possiblity of facing her mother yet. At the reception desk Niles proudly said that the room was for "Dr and Mrs Crane", neither of them could surpress the urge to grin broadly, the young man behind the desk noticed their smiles and said "Newllyweds?" "Yes, and we couldn't be happier" Niles replied, the receptionist asked how long they had been married and with typical precision Niles replied "3 hours 4 minutes and 8 seconds" at this Daphne gave him a look of pure love accompanied by a giggle as she wondered how long he would keep up the exact timekeeping.

Ever the romantic Niles insisted on carrying Daphne over the threshold of the hotel room, setting her down on the bed with a passionate kiss, as as he turned down the lights, so as not to distract any aircraft from their final appoach "Why must they make these lights so bright he thought as he crossed the room" When he had removed his jacket and tie, naturally making sure to hang them in the closet, he returned to the bed to find his bride still in the same position he had left her but the only difference being she was fast asleep. He managed to rouse her breifly so she could get undressed, as they had left the apartment so quickly that evening he didn't want her to crease the only clothes she had. When he had set an alarm call for 7am which would give them plenty of time to get to Frasier's apartment and tell the family, and for him to get to the Montana and change before his first patient of the day, he removed his shirt and trousers and sild into the bed and held his new wife in his arms and drifted into a contented, and welcome as it had been a long day, sleep.

Please R&R but please be nice.


End file.
